The Dawning of A New Life
by SGT Cullen9995
Summary: Bella who moves to Pismo Beach and finds love with Edward but his brother Jasper wants to have sex with her and her lil bro Carlisle doesn't like Edward and she's starting to think that her and Edward aren't meant to be.How will Bella deal w/this? xhuman
1. A new life

_**God I hate my life. Here we go again my family and I, are moving to a new town, again. My name is Jennavecia Lawson and even though it doesn't go with my real name, my friends back in Michigancall me, Izzy. I'm 16 years old and I've lived practically in all of our 50 states. And the reason behind that is because I'm an Army Brat.**_

_**Well anyways Heather my mom, Scott my dad, Teresa my little sister,Lisle my little brother, and I are on our way to our new home which is in Pismo Beach, California. Yeah I know whoo-hoo! I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of surfer assholes and preppy bitches. I can't wait to be sent to juvenal hall because I'm gonna end up killing someone on my first few days of school.**_

_**I'm sorry I really didn't tell you what I'm like. Well I'm your everyday average Goth teenager. I have pale-white skin, I'm part albino, I have turquoise eyes, my haired is layered the top layer is black, and the lower layer is blue, my nose and bottom lip is pierced, my ears are gaged, and you'll never see me in anyother colors except for black and white, and my favorite heavy-metal band is Cradle of Filth.**_

**_Yeah I'm definetly typical aren't I? Now my family and I are just a couple of minutes away from our new home. Almost everyone in my family has a car except for Teresa and Lisle. Because Lilse is 15 and, Teresa is 13. I think I have the best car in my family because, my dad has a 2005 Hummer, my mom has a 2007 convertible, and I have a 2009 black 300 Chrysler. With a moveable top, a GPS system, and a awsome surround sound system for my satellite stereo._**

**_We just showed up to our new home. I think the one good thing about being a 4-star General's kid is that you and your family are loaded big time. Our new home is actually a 3-story mansion. It has 1o bedrooms, and 10 bathrooms, with a nice 2 bedroom and 1 bathroom guest house. That's right next to the pool and jacuzzi. And might I add that the guest house is all mine. I guess being the oldest child has it's advantages._**

**_"Lisle! Help Jennavecia with her stuff to the guest house," my dad yelled like he was in the military and he was giving Lisle an order._**

**_" But what about my stuff?" Lisle whined._**

**_" Shut the hell up! You little ingrate your mother,Teresa,and I will move your shit into the livingroom since you were to damn lazy to pick out a damn bedroom yet!" I could tell my dad was getting really pissed off he always hated it whenever Lisle and Teresa whined at him or mom, they didn't when I did because I was the first born and I have special privliges, plus I don't whine anymore I've grown out of it besides I all ready get everything I want with a fight so there's no I'm lucky aren't I?_**

**_"All right but Teresa I call dibs on the second master bedroom!" Lisle yelled._**

**_"You wish!" Teresa shouted back._**

**_" Dude, Lisle why don't you just come and live with me in the guest house?" I suggested._**

**_" Well I thought there was only 1 bedroom in that house," he said confused._**

**_" No, there's 2 bedrooms, and I rather you live with me then you living under the same roof as Teresa without me even in the house with you guys," I shiveres at the thought of poor Lisle being stuck in that huge amnsion alone with Teresa everyday she's done some really sick shit shit you wouldn't believe a 13 year old girl was capable of it's fucking scary what she can do._**

**_I didn't have that much shit to move, so it only took Lisle and me about 15 minutes, to get all of my shit into my house._**

**_" So have you thought about my offer? Do you want to come and live with me?"_**

**_"Nah dude, I don't wamt to mess with your space, plus now if I live with mom and dad in the other house I wouldn't be your punching bag as much," he said sticking his tongue out at me._**

**_"All right man, but you don't know what you're missing, So do you need any help with moving your shit?" I asked._**

**_"No, I got it if I need any help I'll get dad," he said._**

**_"All right then see you at dinner," I said._**

**_" See you later," he replied._**

**_The first thing I did was check the house out, and I didn't like the colors but my main priority was my room. So I went to Home Depot and bought 3 cans of black, 1 can of silver, and 1 can of white paint. I also bought some stencils with different sizes of circles. When I got home I got some paintbrushes, paintrollers, and painting sheets._**

**_It took me about an hour and a half to paint my room just black because it's so fuckin big! I still had like a whole can o black paint so I decided I would keep my room black and would design the computer room instead. I like it alot the walls were all black then they had silver and white polka dots and that took me about 2 hours to do._**

**_By then my room was basically was dry so I started to organize my room and stuff when I was done it was 5:30 so that meant it was dinner time. We had Subway, by the time we got home it was 6 o'clock and so I supplied and organized my bathroom. Then I took a hot shower, the hot water felt good it helps loosen the knotts out of my back. When I got out I brushed me teeth, blowdried my hair, then straightened it. By the time I was done with all that it was 7:30, and I decided to get my backpack organized and supplied up for school tomorrow. After that I set my alarm clock for 6 o'clock in the morning. I was so beat that as soon as I hit the pillow I passed out._**

I woke up this morning depressed, it wasn't because I didn't like going to school because I like school even though it's not exciting it gives you something to do, but the reason why I'm depressed is because I'm not going to find any other goth kids at the school except for Lisle.

**_I put on my favorite black tanktop that had the Cradle of Filth logo on it, a black miniskirt, black knee high converse, black fishnets on my arms. And I put some black eyeliner on, and put on another coat of Midnight Black nailpolish on, ate a poptart, then brushed my teeth._**

**_When I went outside I didn't see Lisle waiting for me by my car, so I went up to the mansion. When I got to his room he was asleep so I put the volume up as loud as it could go, put in The Best Damn Thing By: Avril Lavigne. Put it on track one which was Girlfriend I thought it was funny because one of his ex's gave this cd and also he hated dthis song so bad, so I don't know why he still has it if he hates it so much. And I was also jumping on his bed this should help him get up hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe I'm so evil aren't I I love being evil to him last time when he didn't get up in the morning I got my studded belt and started smacking him on the head with it again hehehehehehehhehehehehehehehe I love, love, love, love, love, love to be evil!!!! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!_**

**_" Turn it off!!!!"he screamed at me._**

**_" I will if your fucking lazy ass up maybe I'll consider turning it off!!!!" I yelled rite back at him._**

**_" Then get the fuck out of my room!!!!" he yelled back._**

**_" What the fuck did you just say to me don't make me go and get my fuckin studded belt and beat your fukckin scrawny little ass again cause I'll do it again mom and dad where ok with it last time!!!!" I threatened him I hate it when he tries to grow some balls and talk back to me._**

**_He had this sudden look of fear on his face I knew that would get him to shut up, hehehehehehehehehehehehe I won the battle yes! Sweet victory!_**

**_" Ok then, can you please get out of my room so I can change because that's kind of weird for my older sister to watch me while I'm changing."_**

**_" Ok but if you're not done in at least 10 minutes I'm comin in with the belt and I'm going to be breaking skin I promise you that," I said giving him a evil look to make sure he knew I was serious._**

**_I waited for him in the car it took him 8 minutes to get ready I'm really starting to think that I'm more intimidating then my dad and he's in the army. Cool!!!! When we showed up to Arroyo Grande Highschool we were both shocked. Even though I knew it was going to be like that I just couldn't believe all of the blonde hair, and bright colorsc there were. _**

**_When we got into the parking lot all of a sudden, Lisle blasts Down with the Sickness By: Disturbed as loud as it could go. And everyone was just looking at us like we just killed someone or something._**

**_Lisle was laughing hysterically " Dude! Look at all their faces it's so funny!!!!" he said threw the chuckles._**

**_" Dude that's not funny I didn't want to draw any attention. Thanks alot you fucking retard!!!!" I yelled at him slapping him upside the head._**

**_I found a parking space , and I went to the office, Lisle was right behind me still laughing. _**

**_" May I help you dear?" the receptionist asked._**

**_" Yes I'm Jennavecia Lawson, I'm here to get my schedule," I replied._**

**_" here you go dear, your schedule, locker location and combination, and a map of the school."_**

**_" Thank you Ma'am," I said then walked out the door._**

**_When I was a few steps away from the office my butt started started vibrating and singing Tears Don't Fall By: Bullet For Valentine_**

**_Lets Go!!!!!!_**

**_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_**

**_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_**

**_* OMG!!!! izzy i miss u so much r u skool yet reply bak soon me and Venus r going crazy!!!!!*_**

**_ ~blaze!~_**

**_~ god blaze i miss u 2 tell venus i luv her and miss her 2 man i wish i was back in michigan i just got 2 skool and i all ready want 2 go home everyone here is so preppy me n Lisle r like da onmly goth kids here so far i bet so shut da fuk ^ im da 1 whos supposd 2 b going crazy here!!!!!~_**

**_ * izzy*_**

**_When I put my phone away some guy came up from behind me and slapped me in the ass._**

**_" Hey sexy how about you and me at my place tonight?"he replied in the most gorgeous voice._**

**_"What thje fuck do u think you're doing?!"I asked while asking him._**

**_"Oh, Come on babe you know you want a peice of me, I know I'm irresistible."_**

**_I was so mad I couldn't control myself so I turned around and slapped him across the face._**

**_SLAP!!!!!!!_**


	2. Meeting him last and Sarah

**_" Ouch! What the hell was that for?"he yelled._**

**_That's when I saw his beautiful face, his hair was cut emo style and it was black, he had pale-skin except for where I slapped him that spot is starting to turn red, and he had beautiful emerald green eyes._**

**_"Th-that was for slapping my ass and trying to get me in bed with you. What kind of girl do you think I am? Because if you think I'm like all the other scandolous bitches well you got another thing come in especially when we haven't even really met that's is a fucking disgrace to mankind. And it's jerks like you who make women feminists right about men and boys!" I yelled asked while gasping at his beauty._**

**_"Umm well yea I did think you were that type of girl because all the other girls are like that so I assumed-"_**

**_I even got more mad and walked away while he was talking and I also flipped him off heheheheehe._**

**_It only took me like a minute to find my locker, I tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. I tried the code one more time but it still wouldn't open. Then a long pale hand was placed on top of mine. And gently took my hand off the lock. I looked to the right and there he was again, but this time he wasn't acting like a jerk. Then I heard something open i looked and it was my locker. All my books were all ready there, cool!_**

**_"Thank you," I said while getting my things._**

**_" Your welcome, look I'm sorry about what I did back there it's just that I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and my brohters said that's how you're supposed to approach girls , and I'm an idiot for listening to them," he said while slapping himself on the forehead."Could we start over again, please?"_**

**_"Sure my name is Isabella Swan, but call me Izzy," said while holding my hand out to shake his._**

**_" My name is Edward Cullen , so what classes do you have?" he asked while shaking my hand._**

**_"I have poetry with first, second Earth Science with , third Advanced Calculus with , fourth Advanced Computers with , fifth Sex-Ed with , sixth Advanced English with , seventh Level 2 Spanish with , and eighth Cadets with Colonel Huerta," I read off my schedule._**

**_" Wow that's weird."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Not only are our lockers rite next to eachother but we also have every single class together."_**

**_"That's interesting."_**

**_"So do you have anyone to help you get to all of your classes, or to sit with at lunch?"he asked._**

**_"no, and just my little bro Calisle why?"_**

**_"Well I was just wondering if you want to have lunch with me and my friends well actually brothers."_**

**_"Sure just as long as they're not like all the other people here," Isaid eyeing him._**

**_"Oh god no, I can't stand people like that," he said making a face."Come on we got to go the earlier you are the better the seats you get," he said pulling on my hand._**

**_"Edward how old are you?"_**

**_"I'm 16, and you?"_**

**_"Same."_**

**_we arrived in the classroon there was only a couple of seats taken. So me adn Edward took the seats in the back and that's when the kids started to come in. Then the bell rang._**

**_"Ok class settle down now today we're going to be reciting your favorite poems, now wiiiillll aha! Isabella Swan will you please recite your favorite poem to the class?"_**

**_"Yes and you can call me Izzy."_**

**_" This is a poem I wrote and it's called Sarah."_**

**_I'm so nervous I'm not really good at this but here it goes._**

**_"My name is Sarah I am but 3 _**

**_My eyes are swollen I cannot see_**

**_I must be stupid I must be bad_**

**_What else could make my daddy so mad_**

**_I wish I were better I wish I weren't ugly_**

**_Then maybe my mommy would still want to hug me_**

**_I can't speak at all I can't do wrong_**

**_Or else I'n locked up all day long _**

**_When I awake I'm all alone_**

**_My house is dark my folks aren't home When mommy comes home I'll try and be nice_**

**_So maybe I'll get just one wiping tonight _**

**_Don't make a sound I just heard a car_**

**_My daddy is back from Charlie's Bar_**

**_I heard him curse my name he calls _**

**_I press myself against the wall _**

**_I try and hide from his evil eyes _**

**_I'm so afraid I start to cry_**

**_He finds me weeping he shouts ugly words_**

**_he says it's my fault he suffers at work_**

**_He slaps me and hits me and yells at me more_**

**_I finally get free and run from the door_**

**_He's all ready locked it I start to bawl_**

**_he takes me and throughs me against the hard wall_**

**_i fall to the floor with my bones nearly broken _**

**_And my daddy continues with more b_****_ad words unspoken_**

**_"I'm SORRY!!!!!" I scream_**

**_But it's to late _**

**_His face has been twisted with unimaginable hate_**

**_The hurt and the pain again and again _**

**_"Oh god oh mercy oh please let is end!!"_**

**_He finally stops and heads for the door _**

**_While I lay there motionless sprawled on the floor_**

**_My name is Sarah I am but 3 tonight my daddy  
MURDERED ME!!!!!!"_**

**_"Thank you Izzy," he said shakely._**

**_HEehehehehehehe i made the teacher sound shakey._**


End file.
